1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a near field communication device, and more particularly to an RFID communication device using a frequency of 13.56 MHz.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a non-contact type automatic identification technique in which an RFID tag attached to an identification object and operated in a passive mode and an RFID reader operated in an active mode communicate with each other through transmission and reception of signals using a radio frequency in order to automatically identify an object using wireless radio waves. Since the RFID technique can overcome shortcomings of an existing automatic identification technique such as a barcode and an optical character identification technique, it is being applied to credit cards.
A credit card with an existing RF function is designed to be used only in passive mode using a frequency of 13.56 MHz. Induction currents generated by a radio wave emitted from an RF reader activate an RF chip mounted on a credit card so that communication is made between the credit card and the RF reader. Since a credit card with an existing RF function inevitably needs a reader for communication, its use is limited and can be improved.